An Unofficial Statement from Might Tower
by SilverInkblot
Summary: It's been four days since Kamino and no one has heard a word from Yagi-san. The phones are ringing, people are afraid, and the media descends on Might Tower with questions that no one knows how to answer.


It's been four days since Kamino and the reporters are still camped outside the tower.

Sunada Eiyo sighed as the phone at her desk rang yet again; another caller with more questions that no one in the entire agency had answers for. Even so, she picked up with as much pep in her voice as she could muster, watching from the corner of her eye as Miyuki did much the same at her station. In the corner, Okazaki-san was resting his head on his crossed arms, fur mussed by constantly running his hand through it, steadfastly ignoring the ringing phone at his elbow.

It's been four days and no one has heard a word from Yagi-san.

Not that anyone expected to - no doubt the poor man is recovering in a hospital somewhere, hopefully sleeping. It didn't even take an hour for the media to learn his name, and they've been calling non-stop ever since.

Eiyo ends the call as politely as she can, vaguely promising to get back with answers before hanging up and stretching her legs, ignoring the next call in favor of walking to the window. The security team below is working overtime to keep the media at bay while civilians continue to leave flowers, gifts, and candles anywhere that seems acceptable. So far, the reactions have mostly been of awe, shock, and gratitude, but also fear. Uneasiness. Uncertainly. All Might isn't just a legend, but an institution, one whose future is suddenly up in the air. Eiyo fiddles with the ribbon in her hair.

She understands, really. People want answers, and the reporters are just doing their job. Still, it's a nuisance, to be hounded for answers she can't give. Eiyo turns away from the window. The others have taken their cue from her and Okazaki-san - no one is answering the phones right now, sitting or standing in loose, exhausted groups. Okazaki-san lifts his face from his hands, tiredly staring out across the office. No one speaks; there's nothing to say. The phones ring and ring. Eiyo grabs the light jacket from the back of her chair and slips it on. No one stops her as she gets on the elevator.

* * *

The reporters are on her as soon as she breaches the doors of the tower, and she meets them halfway down the stairs.

She stands silent, arms loose at her sides as the reporters crowd around. Silent, as the cameras flash and questions shout and microphones get shoved in her face and something in her body language must clue them in, because one by one the reporters fall quiet, confused by the somber, stone-still woman in front of them.

"I'm not here as a representative of Might Tower." Eiyo gazes out into the press of microphones and camera flashes, tired, but unwilling to yield this.

"I'm here because my birthday was three weeks ago and Yagi-san brought me a cinnamon muffin and a chai tea cause he knows I like them. I'm here because Yagi-san changed the printer cartridge so I wouldn't get ink on my new blouse. I'm here," she reaches up behind her head and pulls the red ribbon holing her hair back, letting her limp curls fall around her face.

"Because Yagi-san got me this ribbon when mine snapped. Because he's a good man." A paw claps down on her shoulder and Eiyo startles. It's Okazaki-san, smiling warmly at her before turning back to the press of reporters with a stern glare. On the other side, Miyuki steps up and grasps her hand.

"What happened was awful," her eyes are burning suddenly. "It was horrible, watching him fight for his life like that." Miyuki grips her hand tighter.

"And I know you're afraid. We're all afraid. No one knows what's going to happen next." Eiyo swallows thickly. More employees have come to stand near them - Kanzaki from Accounting, Fukawa from the Charity department.

"But I'm not going to let you use that fear to hurt a good man. Not if I can help it. No one in this building will argue with me when I say Yagi-san is a treasure." A tear escapes from the corner of her eye, and she brushes it away hurriedly.

"All of us," she sweeps an arm out, gesturing to the growing mass of employees. "We're all here because we want to help. We want to give back to the man who gave so much to us. We take care of the smaller things, so that All Might can do the big things, the things we can't."

"And now, we know that he was there on the ground with us the whole time, pushing papers and making copies. Helping us, in a thousand little ways."

"Yagi-san taught me how to drive!" Ito, fresh-faced and barely out of school shouts.

"He put me up in a hotel when my place got destroyed by one of Endeavor's fights, remember that?"

"He covered a shift for me when my kid was sick," one of the custodians, Hirano, pipes up. "I had to show him how to change the vacuum bag!" A laugh ripples around the crowd.

"Yagi-san is a good man," _how many times have I said that now? How many more times will I say it?_

"He's good and gentle and kind and we love him," Eiyo puts a hand over her heart. "We love him, and if you want to hurt him, you have to go through all of us first."

There are shouts of agreement and encouragement from the people around her, and for the first time in four days, Eiyo feels lighter. There's a shuffle somewhere nearby, the mass of employees parting to let someone through, and the lightness disappears when she realizes it's Miya-san from Public Relations.

_Shit shit I'm fired I'm so fired crap _

Miya-san doesn't look angry though. If anything, she looks approving, stepping up before the media circus with a practiced ease. "Sunada-san is correct; Yagi-san is a gift to us all. However, right now he is recovering from his battle. We do not know where. We do not know for how long. We wish him a speedy recovery, and look forward to having him back in the future. We will have a statement ready when we know more, and a press conference when he's ready. Not a moment before. Please, respect his health at the time; Might Tower wishes you all well."

Miya-san bows once to the press and turns, sliding back into the crowd that begins to disperse. Okazaki-san holds the door for Eiyo and Miyuki, and all three get on the elevator. No one is where they're supposed to be; Miyuki gets off at the daycare floor while Okazaki-san offers Eiyo a nod before heading to HR. She catches a piece of conversation as the doors close;

"I can't believe I taught All Might how to change a vacuum bag."

The hoot of laughter is cut off as the elevator rises and she smiles to herself, riding to the observation deck. There are a few people milling about, and she offers a wave to Manzo, one of the line cooks in the cafeteria.

She leans on the railing, gazing over the city. There's a presence at her back that feels a lot like All Might, and a warmth on her shoulder that feels remarkably like Yagi-san's hand. He's out there somewhere, recovering, navigating his way through a changed world.

"Come back soon, Yagi-san," Eiyo whispers. To anyone listening, it might have sounded like a prayer.


End file.
